Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery
*Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery **Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Gambol Shroud/Image Gallery/Official Designs Official Graphics Concept Art GambolShroudMagazineCA.png|Concept art of Gambol Shroud's Dust magazines, showcasing how they keep true to the imagery from previous seasons. RWBY Amity Arena concept art of Blake Belladonna.jpg|Concept art of Blake and her weapon, Gambol Shroud for RWBY: Amity Arena Official Designs Turnaround Models GSTFull.gif|A turnaround of Gambol Shroud. GambolShroud 01.jpg GambolShroud 02.jpg GambolShroud 03.jpg GambolShroud 04.jpg GambolShroud 05.jpg GambolShroud 06.jpg GambolShroud 07.jpg GambolShroud 08.jpg GambolShroud 09.jpg GambolShroud 10.jpg GambolShroud 11.jpg GambolShroud 12.jpg GambolShroud 13.jpg GambolShroud 14.jpg GambolShroud 15.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Blake Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Gambol Shroud Poster by Jody RWBY_Blake_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Gambol Shroud Metal Keychain Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game RWBY Gambol Shroud Floral Pin.png|''RWBY'' Gambol Shroud Floral Pin Manga Covers Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 14 Cover.jpg Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 5, Blake's Shadow.jpg Manga ch5 blake gambol shroud.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg Manga 12 blake catches nora with ribbon.png Manga 13 blake throws sword in taijitu head.png Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 checkmate ice dust clones.png Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 3: From Shadows RWBY Official Manga (Vol. 3 From Shadows, US) Front cover.jpg Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 16.png Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 18.png RWBY: The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 3 (2018 manga) Blake defeats an Ursa.png Chapter 4 (2018 manga), Weiss assists Blake with her Glyphs.png Chapter 4 (2018 manga) Blake prepares for the finishing blow on a Nevermore.png Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Blake decides to take action.png Chapter 7 (2018 manga) White Fang members prepare to fight Blake.png Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Blake gets surround by White Fang members.png Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune start their operation.png Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Team RWBY enter the battle against Roman.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Ruby and Blake performing Ladybug.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Blake and Weiss performing Checkmate.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Team RWBY using Cannonball on Roman.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Blake gets pinned down by Roman.png Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Blake and Yang performing Bumblebee.png Chapter 15 (2018 manga) Team RWBY fighting a pack of Beowolves.png DC Comics Covers RWBY 1 Alternate Cover.jpg RWBY 2 Comic.jpg RWBY 4 Blake Cover.jpg RWBY 6 Cover.jpg RWBY 6 Variant Issue Cover.jpg DC RWBY 7 Cover.jpg Chapter 1 Prelude: The Elegy RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Blake Belladonna.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 01.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY fights 03.jpg Chapter 5: "Weiss: Part One Look At Me" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 5) Cardin stole Blake's weapon and slash the door.jpg Chapter 8: "Blake: Part Two: The One That Got Away" RWBY DC Comics 4 (Chapter 8) Blake and Sun arrive at Menagerie.jpg Chapter 12: "Blake: Part Three: The Rose" RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 12) Mrs. Clementine's children.jpg RWBY DC Comics 6 (Chapter 12) Blake talk about the guard Adam killed to Sun.jpg Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 16.png Screenshots - ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle ''Cross Tag Battle'' Opening BBTAG Opening screenshots 00014.png BBTAG Opening screenshots 00015.png ''RWBY: Combat Ready'' Blake Cards Blake Combat Ready Cards 01.jpg Blake Combat Ready Cards 02.jpg Blake Combat Ready Cards 03.jpg Blake Combat Ready Cards 04.jpg Blake Combat Ready Cards 05.jpg Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Screenshots - Volume 7 Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Category:Gambol Shroud images Category:Image Gallery Category:Weapon images